


Handsome_Lansome

by ladyjuno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Buttsex, Dirty Talk, Funny, Light-Hearted, M/M, Making Out, Making my life hell, Oral Sex, Sex, keith is thirsty, lance is cringey, lol kinda, there is sex, they are just horny dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjuno/pseuds/ladyjuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith, desperate for money, unknowingly sexually frustrated, and ultimately bored with his life, ends up taking a request on a website he frequents...</p><p>Except the request was made by someone with quite possibly the worst username in existence, and also involves making out for $150 dollars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome_Lansome

**Author's Note:**

> i took so damn long writing this because i get distracted every .5 seconds. but i finally did it. i finished my very first piece of work ever, and it made me bald (not literally don't worry) enjoy my first and hopefully not last contribution to this fandom!!

Keith frequently uses a website called  _ E-jobs _ , a some-what new, very basic-looking, site in which people go to if they are longing for some quick cash. People put up requests to get something done, while those looking for money accept. It was simple, depending on what the job was of course. Keith had discovered it by word of his roommate, Shiro, and Keith hopped right on that because he needed some cash and quickly, and he was a pretty well-rounded guy when it came to doing work. 

Most of the requests were usually repairs; broken TV’s, game stations, radios, things of that sort. Keith usually did jobs like those, since he's good with technology and configuring all that techno-junk and the pay was usually big. There were also some...oddballs out there as well. Keith has seen people asking for someone who’ll be their “fake lover”, and once a guy requested for someone to buy him Pizza Rolls for $20. The weirdest one he's seen so far and has actually  _ done _ was take a little girl's pet hamster out for a walk.

Seriously, he put a hamster on a leash, and walked it around the block. His name was Squiggles.

Keith currently was checking the website after not using it for about a month. He’d avoided it for awhile when his last job ended up being a scam, and Shiro had advised Keith not to use it anymore, funny considering he was the one to suggest it to Keith in the first place. But desperate times call for desperate measures, because Keith was currently dirt poor and he needed some cash. He didn’t feel secure without money, and also felt terribly guilty and disgusted in himself about the fact his wallet was empty.

He filtered his search that way he could find the highest paying job, one that was the nearest to him. He sighed at the realization of the result, glaring at his computer screen because there seemed to be absolutely no high-paying jobs near him.

However, there was one request that caught his eye.

Only because it was the only request that was in his town, and was $150, which is a precious amount of money Keith could definitely use. (Again, his wallet was literally empty, except for  _ maybe _ two pennies)

It wasn't until he actually read the contents of the request, that his resolve of earning money crumbled.

 _Near you -$150-_ **curious about men...who wanna kiss? ;-*  -** _by_ _Handsome_Lansome_

Keith felt himself cringe as he read the title, but even more so when he saw his  _ username.  _ His nose was scrunched in utter disgust. Jesus,  _ why _ do people like this exist? And  _ why _ did Keith click the request to get more information?

_ sup yo!! my name is Lance, 19 years old, handsome, and bi-curious. hit me up at XXX-XXXX if ur interested! I’ll give u extra $ if ur cute. _

If Keith wasn’t disappointed in this generation, then he was now.

But... _ goddamnitfuck _ , he  _ needed _ money. His wallet was empty, he can’t find a job...and, well, making out doesn’t sound too bad. It wasn’t like the guy was requesting sex, that would be out of his limits because that was basically prostituting himself and he had some moral sense. Although, it  _ had _ been awhile since he last... _ No. Nonono. _ It was just a make-out sesh, nothing less and nothing more, and along the way he can help a tormented soul figure out his sexuality while also gaining money for it!

Okay...not having cash was  _ definitely _ messing with his brain.

Whatever, he’d already written down the number and accepted the request. This was going down.

He dialed the number quickly into his phone before his nerves could stop him, and pressed the call button. The other end was ringing. Keith felt anxious, even though this was no big deal. Calling a guy to tell him he accepts the request of making out with him for money, yeah, no big deal.

Keith stiffened as he heard the ringing stop. There was silence at first, then Keith heard something that sounded like a child screaming in the background. Keith wasn’t as worried as he should be.

_ “Sorry!” _ the voice on the other line yelled, the sudden loudness caused Keith to jump.

“Uh..it’s fine. Is this Lance?” Keith said, surprised his voice didn’t sound shaky because his heart was beating fast from nervousness, or maybe it was because this guy’s loud ass voice nearly gave him a heart attack just seconds ago. He went with the latter.

“Yep, that’s me! Wait, who is this? Oh my god...is this the pizza guy again?  _ Dude,  _ how many different phones do you ha--”

Keith interrupted him, he didn’t wanna hear his blabber. Just wanted to get to the point, find out if this was a prank, and if it wasn’t then get his address so he could kiss him and get some damn money already.

“No, my name is Keith. I saw your request, about uh...the, y’know..”

Keith stopped talking once he heard a sharp gasp, then quick footsteps and a door slam shut.  

“Holy shit! Wait...so you accept my request? Like..you’ll  _ make out with me?”  _ His voice was breathy and rushed, like this dude was so shocked that someone actually accepted his request.

“Yeah, just need your address. And um, you’ll really give me money right? This isn’t a prank?”

Keith felt pretty dumb asking, but considering the fact that his last job was just a giant scam, he had to be more cautious.

“No way, dude! This is no prank, you can trust me.” Lance’s voice suddenly sounded softer, which gave Keith the assurance that he needed. Also, Keith was surprised at how attractive his voice was. He’d expected him to sound like a cocky idiot from that atrocious request he’d read.

“You can also trust that I’ll be the  _ best _ kisser you’ve ever encountered in your life. Be ready for an experience,  _ sweet-cakes.” _

Keith took back his previous thoughts.

“Please don’t make me change my my mind,” Keith groaned, and a light chuckle from the other end emitted through his ears which sent a surge of warmth to Keith's face. He ignored the possibilities of what that warmth could mean.

Lance had given him his address, followed by a cheesy pick-up line that made Keith cringe and  _ almost _ cut the whole thing off. But, he was already in too deep with this request, and also,  _ money. _

Keith got in his car, which was  _ very _ low in gas, and typed in Lance’s address into his GPS. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just a few miles away, roughly an 8-minute drive according to his phone. Car rumbling, a hand on the wheel, and Keith was nervously making his way to what could either be a giant disaster, or an awesome make-out sesh. Hopefully not both.

                                                                                                    _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Keith parked in front of a medium-sized blue house, and got out of his car. He made sure to carefully survey his surroundings before he checked himself out in the reflection of his car window. He attempted to smoothen the strands of hair that stuck out at the top of his head, but to his avail the strands popped right back up. Keith huffed, his hair showed no mercy. He straightened out his clothes, and took deep breathes as he made his way to the wooden door. His mind was a flurry of  _ holyshitholyshitimhere  _ and _ fuckgoddamnitiforgotchapstick,  _ and other variations of nervous, jumbled, rambling, but he eventually managed to still his nerves enough so that he can raise a fist to knock on the door. 

Keith stood deathly still as he heard running footsteps, some yelling, and then finally the door flung open to show a tall and skinny, tanned-skin boy, with short brown hair that was cutely tousled. Keith suddenly felt like collapsing. He was way cuter than he expected.

Keith lowered his gaze, while Lance’s eyes widened at the sight of the pretty boy at his door-step.

“Holy shit, you’re  _ hot! _ I mean, I kinda expected it, your voice was hot, too. But, ho man,  _ mucho caliente. _ ” Lance leaned on the side of his doorway, doing an “OK” sign with his hand and smirking flirtatiously at Keith who stayed frozen under the attention, cheeks warm at the sudden-yet-very-odd compliment.

“T-thanks,” was all Keith could mutter out, because his nerves were  _ skyrocketing _ , and he hated it because didn’t know  _ why _ . The worst part was over, he knocked on the door and he finally knows what the bastard looks like, so why is he being so stupidly shy?!

“Alright, c’mon in pretty boy.” Lance said, as he grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him into his house.  Keith just...let himself be dragged, mind trying to pry away from the fact that the hand grabbing his wrist was incredibly sweaty. Maybe Lance was nervous too, although he doesn’t seem like the type of guy at all.

Keith, starting from the door, was lead down a short hall that ended where a kitchen and dining room was. Lance stopped him there, and Keith was shocked to see that there were other  _ people _ here, his  _ family,  _ sitting in the living room that was past the dining room, lounging on the couch and staring at the pair. Three children; one pre-teen, one toddler, and one girl who was probably around 16, all eyes blaring into Keith’s soul. He was ready to shrivel up and die.

This was so terrifyingly  _ awkward. _

“Woah, Lance! You have a new friend? He’s pretty!” said the girl, who did a thumbs up and a wink to Lance, who glared at her in return.

“Stay away, Ana,  _ él es mío.  _ His name is Keith, we’ll be in my room playin’ games so  _ don’t _ interrupt us.” Lance said, raising Keith’s arm up when he said his name. Keith just waved clumsily, and smiled the best he could because he really didn’t know what to do in such a situation, he hadn’t foreseen this at all.

These poor kids have no clue that he’s pretty much a complete  _ stranger _ to their brother, and that they’ll be making-out just a few rooms over.

Lance now pulled Keith down another hall, where seemingly, all the bedrooms were located. Lance’s was at the very end, to the right, and Keith was lightly pushed inside. The room was pretty small, and very...blue. The walls were sky blue, covered with videogame and anime posters, his bed had dark blue covers, and blue pillows. He’s never seen so much of one color in one place. The room was also clean to Keith’s surprise--he obviously had a  _ way _ different image of what this guy would be like. Honestly, Keith expected him to be some macho fuckboy with gelled back hair, muscles and a wife-beater tank top, so all of this was way beyond his expectations.

But what gave Keith a bigger realization that this guy was way beyond his expectations, was the framed photo of Lance and his family, all of which were smiling brightly, placed in the middle of two flower vases atop of his dresser. For some reason, it made Keith feel warm, which was probably really weird. He was hardly going to admit to himself that seeing the photo made him feel that way. Oddly, it made Keith wonder what Lance was like as a person, rather than a guy who just wants to make-out with another guy. Lance probably loves his family a lot, takes care of his siblings when his parents aren’t around, cooks them dinner, helps clean the house and do laundry...  

“You can sit down on the bed.” Lance said, interrupting Keith’s thoughts, fortunately. He hesitated a bit before nodding and sitting down on the edge of bed. Keith could tell his own body was tense. He felt...out of place, duh, he’s in a random dude’s house after all. He watched as Lance turned on the TV which was across from his bed, relieved that Lance had the idea of putting on some background noise. Lance turned around and looked at Keith with a smirk, arms crossed and hips slightly out to the side.

“W-what?” Keith grumbled, and shifted his eyes to the floor. Lance stood there, staring, and Keith could tell he was still smirking. He kind of wanted to punch him. After the kissing, though.

“Nothin’,” Lance cooed, then made his way to the bed to sit next to Keith. “You wanna lead?”

The question made Keith straighten up his body, it was unexpected. Also, where the hell did the husk in Lance’s voice come from?

“It doesn’t matter, it’s just kissing.” Keith said, unknowingly fumbling with his hands in his lap. Keith felt Lance shift, and scoot closer towards him, and Keith fought back the urge to lean into to the warmth of the body next to him.

“If it’s  _ just kissing,  _ then why are you so nervous?”

_ Touché. _

Keith didn’t reply, just sat there glaring and grumpily waited for Lance to do something already.

“Well, whatever. I’ll lead, then. You ready?” Lance asked, and put an around Keith’s waist, urging him to move closer, which he did. Keith nodded implying he was  _ definitely ready _ , and not at all phased by the arm around his waist, or the broad chest that was pressed against him, or the smug smile on Lance’s face as he leaned closer. Lance used his hand that wasn’t around Keith’s waist to take a hold of Keith’s chin, and turned his face towards him. Keith had his eyes wide open, staring into Lance’s blue eyes, which, in return, were staring at his lips. Keith’s heart skipped a beat.

Right, they were going to kiss. For money. Keith is going to kiss this man for the money.

The space between them closed, Keith was unsure of who it was that leaned into the kiss, not like he cared that much anyway. Their lips collided with each other gently, so soft and barely there, just a tease to his lips, and it made Keith already want more. A hand brushed through Keith’s hair, long fingers petting through the strands at the back of his neck, which tickled a bit and caused goosebumps to form.

Lance pulled away for a second, stopping their soft kisses, and rested his forehead against Keith who was,  _ oops, _ pretty much panting already. Not like he could help it, it's been a  _ real _ long time since he's had physical contact like this. Plus, he was still kind of nervous, kissing a stranger was weird, but also thrilling in a way that made Keith worry about himself and his kinks. Oh well, it's for the money, right?

Lance kept petting at his hair, then suddenly grabbed and pulled, and Keith had to hold back on making a sound because  _ woah _ , that was pretty hot. His neck was exposed now and Keith shivered when Lance’s soft, warm, lips pressed themselves against his neck. Keith's hand moved to grab at the back of Lance’s head, tugging at what he can, urging him to kiss harder, to do something, do  _ more.  _ Lance chuckled into the crook his neck--Keith wanted to hit him for that--then slowly licked along his skin, nibbling and sucking at all the sensitive parts, tantalizing and slow, and this time Keith really  _ did _ make a sound.

Lance pulled back at the sudden noise, staring at Keith with amusement, and cheeks slightly flushed. Keith turned his head away from Lance’s gaze. He felt...so damn embarrassed. He just moaned like a  _ bitch _ and they've only been doing this for like, one minute, they haven't even started making out yet!

“Woah, am I that good?” said Lance, with a cocky smirk. Keith punched his shoulder playfully in return.

“S-shut up. Just kiss me already...show me what you got,” said Keith, smirking back the best he could and secretly hoping Lance couldn't hear the urgency in his voice. Lance snickered.

“If you say so, hot stuff.”

Keith almost retaliated, but he couldn't anyway because Lance's mouth was back on his, where he wanted it to be.

The kisses were more forceful now, and, even though it was only supposed to be a simple make-out sesh, their hands began to roam. One of Lance’s hands slid up the back of Keith’s shirt, and Keith’s back arched when long fingers traveled up his spine. Keith had one hand on Lance’s thigh, squeezing and occasionally rubbing, just stopping short of Lance’s crotch, giving him just enough tease to make him twitch and sigh under his touch. Lance, finally, had inserted his tongue into Keith's mouth, and Keith accepted, tongues and lips now joining in a heated exchange.

It was getting hotter in the room as they continued their sloppy kissing, the wet noises mixed with panting hardly being drowned out by the sound of the TV. Keith began to feel dizzy from it all, from the lack of breath, from the occasional soft hums Lance made into his mouth, from the hand rubbing his back and the other tugging on his hair. Keith's pants were painfully tight, (he regretted wearing skinny jeans) and Lance’s tongue twisting around his own, and rubbing inside of his mouth, was just making things worse.  _ This felt way too good… _

Keith's hand squeezed harder on Lance’s thigh, then made its way up further, and Keith's breath hitched when his hand hovered over Lance’s crotch and felt the large bulge in his jeans. His fingers skimmed along the length, feeling him up through the fabric. The hardness and warmth of Lance’s erection made Keith  _ whimper _ , which was definitely a sound Keith has never made in his entire life.

Lance pulled away from the kiss, a line of saliva followed, which should be gross but in this situation it was the complete opposite.

“ _ Fuck, Keith _ …” Lance whispered lowly, and breathily, into Keith’s ear, tongue licking at the shell.

_ Fuck, is right. _

“What? Am I that good?” Keith mimicked Lance’s earlier comment, smirking even though Lance couldn't see, and palmed at his dick with more force. Lance only grunted, moving into the touch of Keith's hand, his hot breath in Keith's ear, and  _ oh god,  _ this was officially a disaster.

Because now, Keith wanted to  _ fuck.  _ Forget kissing, forget the damn money, he wanted the dick that kept twitching under his touch, needed to be ravished and fucked senseless till he couldn't think.

“Do you want more?” Keith whispered between his panting, licking his lips as he dragged a finger along Lance’s length and pressed against the head. Keith moaned when he felt Lance buck his hips, looking for more of the friction that Keith’s hand would give him. This is...totally not how Keith usually is. But he was so horny he couldn't even think straight, his dick was throbbing painfully in his pants, underwear already wet with pre-cum, he felt like he might explode any second!

Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s, panting in his face and hand stroking his hair.

“I want more... _ shit, _ Keith...can we? I wanna fuck you...” Lance breathed, head dropping to press kisses along Keith’s jaw line. Keith was sweating, he was more turned on then ever, but he still felt the need to tease. This was  _ so _ sexy, seeing Lance so unwinded and desperate, even though Keith was probably the more desperate one of the two.

“Mmm, yeah? How bad?” Keith moaned, hand still working on Lance’s bulge while his other grabbed the back of Lance’s neck and stroked at the soft hairs, while he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Lance’s breath and tongue on his jaw-line, occasionally touching his neck. The hand stroking his hair moved to Keith’s chest, trailing down to his navel, then under his shirt, while the other slid it’s way to the back of Keith’s pants, trying to feel for his ass which proved to be difficult since he was sitting on it.  

“So bad...Keith,  _ I wanna fuck you so bad. _ ”  Lance’s voice was low, and his words went straight to Keith’s ever-hardening dick. He took a mental note to try dirty talk more often.

Although, as terribly and disgustingly horny as Keith was, he remembered the situation, remembered where they were, and he pushed Lance away from him. Lance stared at Keith, confused, eyes still glazed and cheeks flushed, sweaty hair sticking to his face. Damn, he looked super hot, Keith couldn’t look him in the eye.

“What the hell? Is somethin’ wrong?” Lance asked, probably worried, but probably also pissed because Keith teased the hell out of him and then suddenly pushed him away.

“Let’s uhh...let’s go to my place,” Keith suggested, he couldn’t go any further knowing Lance had family nearby, although honestly he forgot about that fact for awhile. But he’d rather be somewhere where there was no chance of getting caught, or even worse,  _ heard. _ Lance’s eyebrow went up.

“Huh? _ Why _ ?”

Keith sighed in disappointment. Lance was asking this seriously, with a serious face, and serious concern.

“Are you an  _ idiot?  _ I can’t  _ fuck _ you here! Your siblings are literally a few rooms over, what if they interrupt or something?” Keith snapped, but then he quickly put a hand over his mouth realizing he said all of that  _ way _ too loud. Lance’s eyes widened, and he leaned back from Keith, shocked at the sudden outburst and the um, embarrassing statement. Keith sighed, and put his hand off his mouth, forgetting to add another thing.

“Plus I’m, uh...I can get pretty loud, so...”

Lance suddenly jumped up from the bed, and quickly slipped his shoes on.

“Alright, alright, say no more! I got it, let’s go. C’mon, up!” Lance urged impatiently, and Keith chuckled when Lance grabbed his hands and pulled him off the bed.  

The car ride was not as awkward as Keith expected it to be. Lance was a talker, and Keith enjoyed listening to his voice, although a lot of the things he said was complete nonsense. Keith had asked about his siblings, and Lance passionately spilled out every detail of them, and even talked about his parents. Keith at one point drove slower, not caring if he ran out of gas, because Lance was telling a story about a stupid fight between him and his sister and it turned out to be so hilarious, he had to pull over so he can gather himself and stop laughing. Keith was glad Lance wasn’t some fuckboy-douchebag, not that he ever expected him to be--well, okay, maybe at first he did, but seriously what kind of person thinks of a username like Handsome_Lansome?--Lance was actually very loving to his family, a great big brother, and a caring son, which proved that he was a good person at heart. Overall, he was someone that Keith could never relate to, which made Keith all the more interested in him.

Once they had reached Keith’s apartment, Keith secretly thanked whatever God is out there because he saw a text from Shiro, notifying him that he wouldn’t be home till morning. So now the apartment was all to themselves, they could literally do it  _ anywhere _ . But, Keith decided to keep it old-school, and showed Lance to his room, who immediately started making fun of everything.

“Dude, why are there so many water-bottles? And they all have the same amount of water in them, do you do that on purpose?”

After that Keith elbowed Lance in the stomach, and somehow, they ended up where they are now.

They were both shirtless, Keith had Lance against the closed door, had grabbed the back of his head forcefully into a kiss, and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Lance grunted from the sudden dominance, tense at first, but was quick to relax into the kiss, returning the roughness. Eventually, his hands traveled down Keith’s back and into his pants, where he grabbed and kneaded Keith’s soft ass. Keith cussed under his breath, then stuck his tongue as deep as he could into Lance’s mouth. He trembled at how tightly Lance was grabbing him, how Lance pulled their bodies closer so they can rub their clothed erections against each other for friction. They were both a mess, saliva was dripping down chins, hair mussed from being pulled on so much, but they were also incredibly horny so that canceled out the grossness.

Keith pushed himself off of Lance, then maneuvered the both of them towards his bed. Keith pushed him down on top of the red covers, and Lance chuckled, for a dumb reason probably, then pulled Keith towards him so that Keith was in his lap.

“Take off your pants, big boy,” Lance said, patting Keith’s ass. Keith glared at Lance for the gesture, internally cringing at  _ big boy _ but obliged anyway, getting off of his lap and shimmying out of his pants.  

“Shouldn’t I be the one taking the lead? You’ve never even done this with a guy.” Keith said, now in his underwear that showed a perfect outline his erection, which Lance was  _ definitely _ peeking at.

“Take the lead then, I’ll just sit back and enjoy the ride.” Lance smirked, leaning back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Keith reached forward, hovering over him, then reached and pinched Lance’s nipple, sure to add an extra little twist. Lance screamed, very much like a girl, and his body jumped forward. Keith started laughing, as Lance covered his chest, pouting at Keith. There was also a hint of pink on Lance’s cheeks--Keith’s laugh was cute.

“That  _ hurt _ you dick!”

“You are what you eat,” Keith replied smugly, proud of his very gay yet also amazing joke. Lance didn’t laugh, just rolled his eyes and glared to the side with a pout, continuing to be mad about the nipple-pinching. But, in a situation filled with agonizing sexual tension such as this, it was pretty damn hard to stay angry at anything. Lance gulped loudly.

“Hey Keith, can I, uh….see your dick?” Lance asked, trying to make it sound as casual as he could even though this was  _ not _ a casual situation in the slightest.

Keith was absolutely flustered for a moment, his ears went red and his blush reached all the way to his neck. But he composed himself quickly, decided to have a little fun with this, and his thumbs hooked to the hem of his underwear. He slowly pulled them down, hips canting back and forth as he studied Lance’s reaction, glad to see blue eyes were watching him eagerly. The cloth clung to his cock as he slowly slid them down, until finally it sprung out and slapped his stomach with a sound that made the both of them flush. Keith noticed the way Lance suddenly shifted on his bed, leaning back and spreading his legs a bit wider as licked his lips, never tearing his gaze away from Keith’s cock that was now free and exposed. Keith sighed shakily, being watched so intently, it just made him want to tease Lance even more, tease him till he broke and fucked him right then and there. He slid his own hand down his chest, feeling every inch of his own body and smirked when he saw that Lance's eyes were following his hand.  He stopped right before his hand could touch his cock, and a groan ripped from Lance’s throat.  _ “Damn…” _ Lance whispered, eyes glued to the hand that was  _ so close _ to touching, he almost looked like he was in pain.

“Want a taste?” Keith asked, cupping his dick in his hands, and biting his lip. Lance’s eyes suddenly widened, mouth gaped open at the sudden offer. He shifted for a bit, but then he cleared his throat, gave Keith’s body a lengthy look-over, and nodded, his heady gaze definitely saying that  _ yes _ he wanted a goddamn taste.

Keith laughed breathily. “Strip and lay down,” he demanded. Lance followed his instruction, standing up from the bed and taking off his pants and boxers.

Lance stood there for awhile, he looked down at his own dick, then at Keith’s, then he raised his head and smirked at Keith who was glaring to the side.  _ This fuckin’ bastard. _

“Well, wouldya look at that?” Lance said, his arms crossed and a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Stop comparing and lay down already,” Keith said through gritted teeth, relieved that he was too horny to punch the guy. It was just the angle that made it seem Lance was bigger, definitely the angle, yeah. Lance chuckled triumphantly and laid down on the bed, head hitting plush red pillows, while Keith went to his “super secret drawer” in his dresser, grabbed some lube, then rummaged through...stuff n’ things...to find some condoms, which were embarrassingly near the bottom.

“Do you do this often? Like...fuck dudes?”

The sudden question made Keith pause, and his face suddenly went red. Oh god, did Lance think he was a  _ hoe _ ? How did Lance  _ not  _ see him dig at the bottom of the dresser to find the long lost condoms? He kneeled onto the bed, avoiding eye contact, and straddled Lance’s stomach.

“Does that really matter to you?” Keith replied, because really, it probably didn’t. They were just two strangers who felt like having sex, letting out some pent-up energy, nothing more than that. Lance, after this, will probably just forget about Keith, remember this day as an accidental one-night stand, or just a sexual experiment, and for some reason...that didn’t feel right to Keith. It made his chest feel heavy, his stomach sick. He looked down at Lance, who’s face looked stern. He was staring back at Keith, his jaw set and eyebrows scrunched in concern. Maybe, to Lance, it really  _ did  _ matter? He sighed.

“No, I don't do this often. I mean, I'm gay, so yeah, I do it with guys but...not just with  _ anybody _ . So don’t get the wrong idea, dumbass,” Keith said softly, and lightly smacked his cheek to get rid of that seriousness. Really, it was weird seeing someone like him so serious-looking. It was worrying, also pretty attractive, but mostly worrying.

“But...then...what am I? Like..why me?” Lance’s face softened into something more somber, and Keith...didn’t know how to answer. He wanted to say something along the lines of  _ “stop sounding like you're in a dramatic romance movie” _ or maybe something like,  _ “because you’re cute and I might like you” _ , but he didn’t have the courage to say either of those. Keith knew Lance wasn’t just  _ anybody. _ At first sight there was something deep in his chest that sparked, hell, even the second their lips touched he felt like melting. He knew that it was more than just lust, although Keith couldn’t quite understand what those other feelings were, a part of him wanting to deny that they were there in the first place. Keith stretched his arms out on either side of Lance, and leaned in till their faces were close. Lance stayed still, holding his breath with blue eyes widened, as Keith inched closer.

“You're... _ a special case _ ,” Keith whispered on Lance’s lips, smiling and closing the space when he heard a small gasp come from underneath him. Their kisses were chaste and slow, similar to the first one they had, which only made it better. But, that tenderness didn’t last very long. It was pretty hard to maintain when they were both naked, touching, and dicks were painfully hard.

Lance had reached for Keith's thighs, rubbing them tenderly, and Keith kissed Lance once more before leaning back, stretching and inviting Lance to touch him all over. Lance gulped as his hands roamed the exposed skin in front of him. He trailed hands up Keith's stomach, feeling the dips and curves of his abs, then went up to his chest, fingers skimming over pink nipples. Lance’s thumb circled around one of his nipples, then scratched the nub with his nail, and Keith had to bite his lip to suppress a moan. Lance hummed, then dragged his hand back down to Keith’s stomach, past his navel, until suddenly it grasped the base of Keith’s cock. Keith gasped, hips twitching away at first, but Lance’s hand was warm and firm around him. Lance smirked as he began to stroke his cock slowly, and Keith shuddered, the tantalizing speed so teasing that it coerced his hips to buck so he could get more pleasure.

“I still want a taste.” Lance said, licking his lips as he circled the head with his thumb, spreading the pre-cum around. Keith was shocked, even though he was the one who suggested it earlier. But still, he hadn’t expected Lance to actually  _ want _ to try.

Keith began to move himself up closer anyway, so that he was straddling Lance’s chest, his cock just inches away from Lance’s face. “Open up,” Keith said, as he grabbed Lance by the hair and Lance, surprisingly obedient, opened his mouth, hands bracing onto Keith's thighs. Keith held the base of his cock, and pressed his tip against Lance’s tongue. Lance, who was obviously not sure of what to do, licked around it sloppily, lapping up the pre-cum that oozed out. Keith’s thighs shook from the sensation, trying his best to hold back because Lance was obviously new to this, and he didn’t want to scare the guy by suddenly fucking his face. Slowly, Keith thrusted his cock further into Lance’s hot mouth, and Lance shut his eyes and hummed, sucking and swallowing around his length the best he could. Keith moaned, the loudest he has all day, and his head fell back as Lance’s tongue licked around him eagerly.

“ _ Shit...you’re doin’ so good _ ,” Keith panted, and groaned as he did quick but shallow thrusts into Lance’s mouth. Lance’s enthusiasm only made it hotter, his own head bobbing to get more of him into his mouth, hips bucking behind him seeking friction that wasn’t there. Keith was astonished at how amazing it felt, how hot his mouth was around him,  _ oh god _ , it’s been so long since he’s done something like this, it felt  _ way _ too good. Lance hummed, the vibrations making Keith twitch and grip Lance’s hair, nails digging into his scalp. His throat swallowed around his tip, tongue pressing against the vein of his underside, which caused Keith gasp for air and his cock to throb between Lance’s stretched lips.  _ Uh oh _ , that familiar heat in his stomach was beginning to stir.

Keith quickly pulled out, and threw Lance’s head down into the pillow. Lance coughed, trying to catch his breath, then wiped around his mouth that was wet with saliva and probably other liquids. Keith grabbed the bottle of lube near him, hands shaking slightly with anticipation, and lubed up two of his fingers. He fell onto Lance’s chest, put his ass in the air, and hissed as he probed at his hole till his fingers went in. It stung a lot, but Keith was at a point where he didn’t give a shit, wanting to stretch himself as quick as possible so he could get fucked into another eternity.

“K-keith...I could do it for you,” Lance said, voice hoarse from, well, having a dick down his throat. Keith just shook his head and groaned, moving his hips in time with his fingers that were stretching him, letting his cock, wet from saliva, rub between their stomachs. “ _ Just..ngh...k-kiss me, Lance, _ ” Keith panted, head rising, and gazing at Lance through sweaty bangs. Lance craned his neck towards Keith, who leaned forward so that their lips could meet easily. They kissed slowly and passionately between their breaths, as if their lips were familiar to one another, as if they weren’t strangers who just met today via some random ass website. Keith nibbled on Lance’s bottom lip, then pulled back to stretch it, earning a grunt from Lance. His hands reached to Keith’s butt, stretching his cheeks apart, and Keith whimpered his name, his back arching and ass going higher.  

“Keith, _holy_ _shit,_ you're so sexy...your ass is so nice,” Lance whispered sweetly, digging his nails into Keith’s ass cheeks as he squeezed a handful. Keith shuddered with a low moan, head falling back onto Lance’s chest, heaving as he pressed his fingers in deeper and scissored himself, feeling his walls stretch wider. _“S-shut up…”_ Keith panted, but despite saying that, his arm moved with greater movement, fingers working his asshole until he pressed against _that_ spot that sent a sudden surge of pleasure up his spine. He writhed and cussed under his breath, _shit_ , it was impossible to wait any longer. He, very shakily, lifted himself up, fingers now out of his ass, and reached for the condom, ripping the wrapper open with his mouth while deliberately making eye contact with Lance. He moved backwards, settling himself between Lance’s legs, staring down at him. And...wow, this guy was actually pretty attractive as hell. Lance didn’t have some out-of-this world, crazy, muscular, bod. He was skinny, his muscles were small but still firm-looking, and his skin was like, beautifully bronze in Keith’s bedroom lighting. His body was endearingly attractive, if that was even a thing.

And okay, Keith was finally going to admit it to himself, his dick was bigger.

“Keith, dude, I know I look amazing, but my dick has been hard for like an  _ hour,” _ Lance whined, interrupting Keith’s ogling time, with hands behind his head. Keith could agree with that exaggeration. Lance’s cock was straining against his stomach, stiff as a rock, he could  _ see  _ it throbbing. Keith just hummed, actually it was more like a moan, because after seeing Lance’s dick so beautifully hard, his mind wasn’t able to think very properly, couldn’t process a snarky comment. His head was instead dizzy with the fact that the dick in front of him is going to destroy him in the best way possible.

Keith placed the condom on the head of Lance’s dick and rolled it down his shaft slowly, then poured lube onto it, which was seemingly cold because Lance started hissing, or that could also be because his aching dick was  _ finally  _ getting some sort of contact.

“L-lean back on the headboard,” Keith said and  _ woah _ his voice was shaky as hell. Lance did so, a half-assed smirk on his face, which meant he was about to say something stupid.

“Mmm, gonna ride me then,  _ papi?" _

Yeah, there it was. Keith pretended he didn’t hear that. Even if it was oddly sexy, he was still painfully cringing on the inside. Even so, he was still going to ride the fuck out of him.

Keith began to crawl over to Lance, until suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist, and his body was pulled into a brutal kiss. They both grunted from the collision, their teeth clashing and lips smashing in a not-so-cute way. But soon enough they found a rhythm, their tongues swirling together, and breaths heavy and loud in the quiet of the bedroom. Lance’s hand grabbed Keith’s hips, his thumbs pressing into the bone, making Keith moan into Lance’s mouth because he was sensitive as fuck from being so turned on.

Lance pulled away from the kiss with a wet smack, panting. His hands were at Keith’s ass, massaging and pulling. Keith could feel Lance’s hips move behind him, his lubed cock pressed against his cheeks, sliding between them easily.

“ _ Keith…” _ Lance breathed into Keith’s ear, his dick pressed up against Keith’s readied hole, and Keith gasped,  _ god, _ he was  _ so _ damn ready for this.

_ “...Can I fuck you now?” _

And that was it. That was the breaking point for Keith. He grabbed tightly onto Lance’s shoulders as he eased himself onto Lance’s cock, throwing his head back with a loud moan as he fell, Lance’s dick being swallowed by his hole that was being stretched by his girth. Lance’s fingers tightened in Keith’s skin, and his hips thrusted upwards, making Keith yelp and nails to dig into Lance’s shoulders. The pain was a shock, but the pleasure of being filled up by Lance overpowered it greatly, the fact of it all made his stomach twist into something warm. They were both panting in each other's faces, sweat dripping from their skin, then Lance moaned fucking  _ beautifully _ when Keith lifted himself up again, and rocked his hips in a steady rhythm. Keith was making frequent small moans as he rode Lance’s dick, his prostate being rubbed against every time he rolled his hips, the pleasure surging through every vein in his body making him a trembling and sweaty mess.

_ “Keith, holy fuck...it feels so good, so hot..” _ Lance said between pants, his words making Keith’s head spin and encouraged his hips to move faster. Holy  _ fuck, _ this was amazing, his head was going  _ crazy _ and his body felt like falling apart at the seams. Lance’s hips moved quicker, leaving Keith so weak that he stopped moving his own, and instead grabbed onto Lance’s shoulders and moaned into his ear, while Lance drove his cock into him swiftly. Lance grunted, then cussed, then suddenly Keith was pushed backwards till his back hit the mattress, and Lance was between his legs hovering over him. Keith’s eyes widened at the sudden change of position, but more so at the shock of the beauty looming above him.

Lance stared down at Keith, heaving, his mouth parted open, cheeks flushed, and glazed eyes bearing down at Keith. A bead of sweat dripped down Lance’s cheek, and suddenly his lips turned upwards into a lazy, half-smile. Keith didn’t even have time to think about how beautiful that was, because soon enough Lance thrusted himself back into Keith with a grunt, and all he was able to do was slap his hands onto Lance’s back, wrap his legs around him, and moan like crazy as he continued to get his brains fucked. Lewd, and wet, slapping noises filled the room as Lance’s cock pushed in and out of Keith with such force, it made the bed creak and shake beneath them, and left Keith to writhe and tremble.

_ “Keith...Keith...you feel so good, you sound so nice, so amazing..”  _ Lance rambled, his head buried in the crook of Keith’s neck, hot breath on skin.  _ Damn right,  _ is what Keith would’ve said if he wasn’t so pre-occupied by the immense amount of pleasure that mounted in his stomach. Keith was  _ so close _ to cumming, he could feel it in his spine, and the familiar warmth was beginning to spread, his cock beginning to throb, ready to spill at any second. His nails dug into Lance’s back and his legs wrapped around him tighter. Lance moaned, continuing to whisper cuss words and praises into Keith’s ear as he continued his erratic thrusts, until Keith finally broke apart.

His back arched, and his mouth spilled out broken moans and gasps as he came between their bodies, cum reaching as far as his chest. The pleasure was so intense, Keith was seeing  _ stars _ in his vision, and his body was so warm he felt like he melted into a pile of very pleased goo. Shortly after, Lance moaned long and low into Keith’s neck, as his hips began to stutter, and Keith relished in the way Lance was orgasming above him. He could feel his cock throb and twitch sporadically inside of him, his body shake and tremble, his moans and grunts practically in his ear.  _ God,  _ he was never going to forget this.

Lance slowly pulled out, then fell over beside Keith. They both laid there, catching their breaths in silence, their bodies still trembling and twitching from what was probably the most intense sex they’ve ever had in their lives. Keith knew he couldn’t move, even if he tried. He also knew that Lance’s dick thoroughly messed him up and he’d be in pain for a few days. But, damn, that orgasm was outstanding, he could still feel his asshole twitch and body tremble.

“Wow, dude, I’m  _ definitely _ pretty gay,” Lance said, as he went on his side and leaned his head on his hand to look at Keith. So, Lance’s bi-curiousity has been solved, Keith was glad, although he was too fucked out to congratulate him.

“Buddy, you okay? You look, like...dead.”

Keith stared at his ceiling, he felt the complete  _ opposite _ of dead. He was very much alive and still drowning in post-orgasm bliss. Keith licked his chapped lips, and managed through a dry throat to begin to say something.

“I’m fine...just..that was-”

“The most amazing sex you’ve ever had?”

Keith knew Lance was saying that to be cocky, or whatever. But, he wasn’t wrong. Keith just nodded, eyes still glued onto the ceiling. Lance chuckled beside him, then suddenly gasped sharply. He rolled over Keith, who grunted from the weight of him, then hurriedly began to put all his clothes back on. Keith, finally beginning to get back to his senses, carefully moved to sit on the edge of his bed, and stared at Lance quizzically.

“What’s the rush?” Keith asked, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, fingers almost getting stuck in the damp tangles. He grabbed his boxers and slid them on, while Lance struggled to put his pants on, almost falling twice.

“Sorry! It’s almost 8 and I promised my sister I’d watch a telenovela with her! She’ll rip my head off if I’m late!” Lance said, finally putting his pants on, then reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. He took out some bills and reached out his arm to hand it to Keith.

“Here’s the money. There’s a lil’ extra too.”

_ Oh yeah,  _ this was for money. Well, not the sex, but making out with him, seeing him in the first place, it was only for the money. Keith suddenly felt sick, he couldn’t take all of that, he couldn’t even _ look  _ at it. Taking the money would just leave to regret, and even worse, it would signify that the night was over, that the request had been fulfilled, and they would have no more reason to see each other again.

“Sorry, but uh, I don’t need it. This was enough for me. Thanks, though,” said Keith, looking at anything but the stack of cash in Lance’s hand.

There was a pause, an agonizing silence that made Keith nauseous, but then Lance stuffed the money back in his wallet. Keith was surprised, he expected him to be persistent for him to take the money, but he put it back away so easily.

“Well if you’re not gonna take it then...let me take you out on a date tomorrow.”

Keith’s heart slammed in his chest. At first he thought Lance was joking. He thought he was doing that flirtatious and cocky act that he’s been seeing him do for the time he’s been with him. But when he looked up at Lance, he was  _ smiling _ . Not smirking, but actually smiling, with his teeth showing and eyes crinkled slightly. Keith chuckled, which was weird because he almost felt like crying instead, he was just... _ really _ happy.

He stared back up at Lance and returned a smile, a welcoming warmth buzzing in his body.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you read all of this, i love you.


End file.
